No me voy
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: Fin Re-Subido. Cambios en la historia. Mejor ortografía y Narración. DxC, Si no te gusta no lo leas.


Courtney se encontraba sentada en su cuarto viendo un poco de televisión. Justamente pasaba un comercial anunciando 'La Nueva Temporada de Isla del Drama: ¡Luz Drama Acción!' Derivada de la primera temporada-Ya anunciada-Isla Del Drama, un show de ni más ni menos, el famoso Chris MacLean.

_-Qué injusticia_-Susurro la castaña para sí misma-_¡Yo debería estar ahí! Con Bridgette, y con esa gótica, y Trent, y Owen y ¡Duncan!_-Habló-_¡Sobre todo con Duncan! Quién sabe qué hará mientras no estoy-_Dijo esto último con un tanto de molestia en su voz_-El. . .adora molestarme_-Finalizo con una sonrisa. Está misma se desvaneció apenas un segundo después, pues la tostada recordó las pasadas palabras que su madre le dijo hace unas horas.

*****FlashBack*****

_-No quiero que salgas con el_-Habló fríamente la madre de la morena.

-_Pero mamá_. . .-Insistió la campista.

-_Sin peros jovencita_-Exclamo fríamente. Seguido de esto y habiendo dejado claro la orden a su hija, la mujer camino hacia las escaleras para poder subir a su habitación, hasta que escucho aquel reclamo de esa voz tan familiar. Su hija.

-_No_-Respondió firmemente-_No lo haré, no romperé con lo único que es bueno en mi vida._

-_¡Courtney Millicent Elizabeth Jones!_-Gritó la madre de la castaña.

-_¡Madre! Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, no romperé con él, y espero que te haya quedado claro-_Dicho esto último la feliz campista de dirigió hacia la cocina, no sin antes voltear una última vez a ver a su madre.

-_Sabia que esto pasaría. . . ¡El hace que seas así de insolente!_-

-_¿Yo insolente? ¡No soy insolente!_-

-_¡Claro que lo eres jovencita! ¡Desafiar a tu madre nunca será una buena opción! Te estás_. . .-

-_¿Qué? Finaliza la frase Christine ¿Ibas a decir que me estoy "descarrilando"?_-Retó Courtney a su madre mientras hacía comillas en el aire.

-_Cuanto has cambiado, me has decepciona. . ._-

_-A mi no me engañas con escenas de decepción Christine, créeme, eso solo te sirve con mi padre, pero no conmigo-_

_-Y ahora me llamas Christine, entiende, ¡El te está cambiando! Ya no eres la misma de antes-_

_-¡Nadie me cambio! Y no es bueno que andes. . .acusando gente-_Habló la castaña con un poco de duda.

-_Terminas con él, o te desheredo-_

_-Adelante, quiero ver que dejes en la calle a la única hija de mi padre-_Dijo firmemente.

-_Solo. . ._-Suspiro Christine-_No quiero que este. . .joven, te haga daño Court. . .el no se ve de confianza-_

_-Bueno, tampoco tú lucias de confianza, pero ve que mi padre se fue a casar contigo-_Respondió la tostada de mala gana.

_-¡Courtney! A lo que yo me refiero es_-Exclamo-_Sé lo de la nueva temporada, y sé que no quedaste, pero que él sí-_

_-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?-_

_-Courtney, no lo ves, las probabilidades de que un chico como él, permanezca fiel en un show así con nueve chicas es. . . nula_-Finalizo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y dejaba sola a nuestra campista, la cual había estado pensativa desde ese instante.

*****Fin del FlashBack*****

-_Nula_-Susurro-_Debo. . .debo hablar con Duncan_-

La morena se dispuso a buscarlo, sin embargo ella. . .no estaba lista para hablar con él de frente, ella. . .no lo soportaría. La campista cerró la puerta instantáneamente y fue en busca de lápiz y papel.

-_Es hora de hablar. . .a la antigua_-Dio un largo suspiro-_Comencemos_

* * *

><p><em>Querido Duncan:<em>

_No sé qué decir, honestamente, no encuentro las palabras para hablar, siento que. . .no puedo._

_No quiero._

_No Puedo._

_No quiero decirte. . .adiós._

_A lo que me refiero es a que siempre te pienso, eres lo único que está en mi mente. Te he regalado todo, mis sueños, mis pensamientos. . .mi corazón. Siempre estuvimos juntos, nunca nos llevamos bien, nos vimos envueltos en 'situaciones vergonzosas' un gran recuerdo ¿No? Nunca pensamos que aquellos momentos simplemente se. . .esfumarían._

_Creamos nuestra propia historia de amor, pero, como ya te dije, esa historia ya fue. . ._

_A veces sentí miedo, pero cuando estabas a mi lado, nunca lo sentía, créeme que yo tampoco quisiera que lo nuestro se acabara. Te amo._

_Gracias por estar para mi cada vez que te necesite. Enserio lo valoro._

_Porque, así eres tú, me apoyas, me amas y confió, en que también me valoras._

_Lamento tener que decirte todo esto por escrito, y no personalmente, has de pensar que soy una cobarde. Pero, créeme, siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre. Confía en que, mientras sientas algo por mí, mientras veas algo que te recuerde a mí, mientras pienses en mi. Nunca me iré de tu lado. Jamás._

_En este momento, miles de recuerdos nuestros invaden mi mente, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer aniversario. Gracias. Enserio, gracias por todo._

_Créeme que si pudiera volver al tiempo, no cambiaria absolutamente nada, porque. . .aquí estas, aquí estoy, aquí estamos, no cambiaria mi camino, no elegiría algo mejor, no existe algo mejor._

_No sabes cuánto aprecio que hayas estado para mí, así como espero que recuerdes que yo. . .siempre estaré para ti._

_No puedo contener las lágrimas._

_Solo. . ._

_Recuerda tener siempre un espacio para mí en tu corazón, al igual que tú tienes uno en el mío, también recuerda que nunca me iré, que te amo, te amo demasiado, y yo. . ._

_Siempre te amare. Recuerda que mientras no me olvides **No me voy**._

_Firma: Tu Princesa_

_Posdata: Que firme así, no te da el derecho de referirte de esa forma a mí, repito, mi nombre es Courney.. . Pero, soy flexible._

* * *

><p>La oji-negra dobló la carta y la coloco en un sobre. Dispuesta, tomo su abrigo y un paraguas, debido a la fuerte llovizna que se divisaba afuera y simplemente. . Se fue.<p>

Camino varias calles hasta lograr ver un portón color negro en una casa muy decente por cierto, sin embargo, el estruendoso ruido de música Rock-Punk invadía la calle entera.

Al escuchar aquel género de música, Courtney sonrió, enfoco su vista en aquella ventana color negro con cortinas grises y gastadas.

-_Duncan, mi Duncan-_Se dijo para sí la tostada mientras mordía su labio inferior aun sonriendo.

Aquella sonrisa desapareció al recordar la causa de estar ahí, ella tomo el sobre y lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta de su novio.

-_Adiós Duncan-_Susurro al mismo tiempo que una lagrima se derramaba por una de sus mejillas-_Nunca te olvidare. . ._-Menciono caminando hacia la lluvia y desvaneciéndose entre aquella densa niebla que comenzaba a aparecerse.

* * *

><p>Al caminar, Courtney escucho a una pequeña preguntando<em> 'Mami, ¿Qué es el amor?'<em> A lo que ella misma pensó. . .

_En mate…un problema_

_En historia…una guerra_

_En química…una reacción_

_En dibujo…un corazón_

La tostada al traer esos pensamientos a su mente, suspiro profundo, dedico una sonrisa hacia sí misma y siguió su camino. Ella creía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Amaba a Duncan, y él, también a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Duncan y Courtney. . .DxC Forever<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelve el DxC ! :D al menos para mi xD<strong>

**Recuerden que FanFiction es para crear su propia realidad entre sus personajes favoritos :D**

**¿Y bien? Espero obtener su aprobación :3**

**Aclaraciones: Se supone que Christine es la 'madrastra' de Courtney, por eso ella a veces aparte de 'madre' se refería a ella como 'esposa de mi padre' pues se supone que sus padres son divorciados, o al menos es lo que dice, quien sabe ;)**

**Quiero convertirme, en una buena escritora. Pensé en hacer esta historia, una historia continua, de varios capítulos, ¿qué les parece?**

**Bien, como pueden haber visto, esta historia es verdaderamente similar a mi antigua historia 'No me voy Duncan' la cual ya NO EXISTE, pues la borre, ya que, es la misma que esta pero esta tiene una mejor narración. La razón por la que no remplace simplemente la historia es porque, como está un poco cambiada no sabría si estarían de acuerdo con ella.**

**PD: Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de OV7 : No me Voy. La cual me trae recuerdos súper lindos xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Este fic, lo dedico a Yani :3 , Gracias por escucharme la otra vez! (La plática que tuvimos por facebook) Enserio, aprecio mucho esa clase de cosas :3 , eres una buena amiga Yani.**

**Ahora sí, me despido de ustedes, ¿Quieres que esta sea una historia continua? Ustedes deciden.**

**En Fin, Bye!**

**Cuiidense!**

**Les deseo lo Mejor del Mundo!**

**Si me dejan un review les deseare Suerte!**

**Suerte! xD**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
